<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>formaldehyde by maboroshishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563486">formaldehyde</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi'>maboroshishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В глазах Акааши — всепоглощающее, бесконечное ничего.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Daishou Suguru, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Captains внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>formaldehyde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— От тебя пахнет формальдегидом, — ядовито бросает Дайшо.</p>
<p>Акааши смотрит прямо и слегка насмешливо.</p>
<p>— Нет. Не пахнет.</p>
<p>Дайшо раздраженно цокает языком, отворачиваясь.</p>
<p>Осень, середина ноября, ветер гоняет свинцовые облака по пустому небу. Они вдвоем стоят на больничной парковке, ждут Куроо. Акааши поднимает воротник пальто и закуривает вторую подряд, холодный порыв срывает несколько алых искорок с сигареты.</p>
<p>Он такой бледный в черном контуре своих вещей и чуть вьющихся волос, будто неживой; тяжелое небо, кажется, лежит на его хрупких плечах многотонным отчаянием, а он только ломко усмехается. Красивый, странный мальчик.</p>
<p>Дайшо он не нравится.</p>
<p>— Где ты его нашел вообще? — настойчиво интересуется он у Куроо после первого знакомства с Акааши.</p>
<p>В стакане Куроо не осталось виски, но есть еще два кубика льда — он позвякивает ими вместо того, чтобы говорить.</p>
<p>— Серьезно, Куроо, он же странный до чертиков.</p>
<p>— Кто бы говорил, — усмехается Куроо, кивая бармену, чтоб повторил. — Когда здесь запретили курить?.. — рассеянно бормочет под нос, хлопая по карманам.</p>
<p>— Я хотя бы людям грудные клетки не потрошу, — Дайшо небрежно бросает на стол полупустую пачку сигарет, — и не нарезаю мозги тонкими полукольцами.</p>
<p>— Вот тут я бы поспорил, — устало выдыхает Куроо, поднимаясь со стула.</p>
<p>— Фигурально, — морщится Дайшо, выходя следом за ним на небольшой балкон, где можно курить, — а вот он буквально, просто держу тебя в курсе.</p>
<p>— Акааши — судебно-медицинский эксперт, Сугуру. Угомонись. Это нормальная профессия, он, как и я, закончил медицинский. — Куроо устало трет пальцами одной руки виски, закрывая ладонью глаза. — И с живыми он работает чаще, чем с умершими, <i>просто держу тебя в курсе</i>.</p>
<p>Куроо не с первого раза прикуривает сигарету, смотрит на сумеречную улицу внизу невидящими глазами. Молчит долго, уходит в себя.</p>
<p>Этот ноябрь, кажется, сжирает всех заживо.</p>
<p>— Он пациент Ойкавы. Мы познакомились в больнице.</p>
<p>Дайшо давится дымом и воздухом — и неизвестно еще, что ядовитее.</p>
<p>«Пациент». Не «бывший пациент».</p>
<p>Ойкава — коллега Куроо в психиатрической клинике, Дайшо отдаленно помнит, что он, вроде бы, специалист в области суицидологии.</p>
<p>Иногда то, что остается неозвученным, несет в себе больше смысла, чем произнесенное. Куроо отводит взгляд.</p>
<p>— А как же врачебная этика, — Дайшо никогда не умел разбавлять сгущающиеся сумерки.</p>
<p>— Он же не мой пациент, — Куроо тушит сигарету о дно пепельницы и ставит точку на пару тонов ниже, — да все равно.</p>
<p>Акааши не нравится Дайшо. У Сугуру от него кровь стынет.</p>
<p>От его ломких усмешек.</p>
<p>От аккуратных тонких пальцев.</p>
<p>От холодного тихого голоса.</p>
<p>От того, как он целует Куроо в висок и кладет голову на плечо.</p>
<p>Акааши пропадает на работе сутками, очень много курит и мало разговаривает. Часто зависает с закрытыми глазами, и можно подумать, что он проваливается в сон, но редкие-едкие реплики — все также, не открывая глаз, — развеивают сомнения.</p>
<p>Дайшо сверлит его прикрытые веки недобрым взглядом — и обжигается, наталкиваясь на ответный внимательный взгляд. По ту сторону черных зрачков ад такой, что очередная усмешка изнутри царапает Дайшо горло.</p>
<p>Разобраться, что за отношения такие у него с Куроо не представляется возможным — у Тецуро по триста замков на одну простую дверь.</p>
<p>Куроо не выглядит влюбленным, не выглядит… любящим?</p>
<p>Акааши — это будто его трагическая больная зависимость.</p>
<p>В пятницу вечером Куроо притаскивает его с собой к Дайшо домой, когда тот ждет только первого. Куроо пожимает плечами и даже не злится на неприкрытую неприязнь Дайшо к Акааши.</p>
<p>Акааши полупрозрачной тенью скользит по квартире, рассматривает полки, книги, другую мелочевку — не издавая ни единого звука, — пока Куроо и Дайшо мешают алкоголь и раскладывают закуски по тарелкам.</p>
<p>— Он разве не на колесах? — Дайшо вопросительно смотрит на третий стакан высокоградусного пойла.</p>
<p>Куроо дергает плечом:</p>
<p>— Он все равно будет пить.</p>
<p>— На колесах, — ухмыляется в дверном проходе Акааши, — и да, я все равно буду пить, — забирает стакан из рук Куроо, задерживаясь своими пальцами на его, — потому что люблю алкоголь.</p>
<p>Дайшо очень хочет спросить, умеет ли он улыбаться нормально.</p>
<p>Видимо, про алкоголь он не соврал, потому что выпивает больше всех и совсем не пьянеет. Куроо отвлекается на телефон и выходит ответить на звонок на балкон; Акааши лениво прослеживает его взглядом до двери и оборачивается к Дайшо. Тяжелый прямой взгляд, чуть задумчивый.</p>
<p>— Я не нравлюсь тебе.</p>
<p>Дайшо хочет спросить, какого черта его это так радует.</p>
<p>Куроо прерывает их едва начавшийся диалог, возвращаясь в комнату с хмурым видом.</p>
<p>— Мне придется уехать, ЧП в отделении. Наверное, уже не успею вернуться, это надолго.</p>
<p>— Ты же выпил, — Дайшо поднимается на ноги.</p>
<p>— Вызову такси, — хлопает по карманам в поисках телефона, который Акааши уже протягивает ему с пола, — а там я быстро протрезвею, у пациента каким-то образом оказался нож.</p>
<p>— Ауч, — Акааши сочувственно морщит нос.</p>
<p>Куроо наклоняется, коротко целует Акааши и машет Дайшо, уже дергая входную дверь.</p>
<p>— Ну… — Дайшо рассеянно смотрит в прихожую, — ладно.</p>
<p>Акааши встает одним плавным движением и уходит на балкон курить. Дайшо смотрит ему вслед и думает, что делать. Акааши, вроде как, парень Куроо, и он все еще вызывает ворох противоречивых эмоций у Дайшо. Но не выгонять же его? Дайшо запускает пальцы в волосы на затылке и утомленно выдыхает.</p>
<p>Ладно, ладно.</p>
<p>Он плетется на балкон следом.</p>
<p>Акааши курит, зажав сигарету губами, сложив локти на оконную раму. Дайшо отходит в другой угол, щелкает зажигалкой, рассматривает меланхоличный профиль. Акааши разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов, тушит сигарету в пепельнице и прикуривает новую следом.</p>
<p>— Размышлял, выгонять меня или нет? — дергает уголком губ.</p>
<p>Дайшо думает пару секунд, но решает, что кривить нет смысла.</p>
<p>— Размышлял.</p>
<p>Акааши опирается спиной и локтями на оконную раму, запрокидывает голову, прикрыв веки, смеется одними губами. Красивый. Сигарета в его пальцах придает ему сходство с лирическим героем старого черно-белого фильма. Конечно же, драматического.</p>
<p>— И как?</p>
<p>— Не знаю, — честно говорит Дайшо.</p>
<p>Акааши снова смотрит тем самым ровным, слегка задумчивым взглядом.</p>
<p>Вдавливает сигарету в пепельницу и отталкивается от окна. Дайшо замирает на секунду под холодной ладонью на своей скуле, смотрит непонимающе. Акааши рассматривает что-то в его глазах, а потом подается вперед, прижимаясь к губам.</p>
<p>Дайшо вцепляется пальцами в его предплечье, отталкивает резко:</p>
<p>— Какого черта ты творишь? — шипит, отшатываясь к стене.</p>
<p>— Целую тебя? — Акааши чуть насмешливо склоняет голову к плечу. — Очень захотелось.</p>
<p>Дайшо идет ко дну во внезапном шторме непрошеных эмоций.</p>
<p>— Ты совсем с катушек слетел, ты же с Куроо.</p>
<p>— А ты его друг детства, — пожимает плечами, — как это мешает мне тебя целовать?</p>
<p>Дайшо сверлит его сложным взглядом. Какого черта творится в голове этого парня? Акааши смотрит в ответ все так же ровно, и Дайшо ищет там те самые отблески кромешного ада, что он уже однажды видел, но не находит.</p>
<p>В глазах Акааши — всепоглощающее, бесконечное <i>ничего</i>.  </p>
<p>Дайшо не может объяснить себе, что он творит, когда скользит пальцами по шее Акааши и притягивает его к себе.</p>
<p>Дайшо открывает глаза.</p>
<p>Потолок фокусируется не с первого раза. В его ногах в профиль сидит Акааши, в белых волнах одеяла, взгляд рассеянный — сквозь окна.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро, — бормочет тихо.</p>
<p>— А оно доброе? — Дайшо возвращается к наблюдению за потолком.</p>
<p>— Как захочешь, — Акааши со вздохом откидывается на спину, устраивается затылком на его бедрах. Под ключицей — бледное пятно, на сгибе шеи — след от зубов. — У тебя есть кофе?</p>
<p>Очень хочется потрогать черные мягкие кудряшки, но Дайшо одергивает себя. Кажется, эта непрошенная нежность только привяжет, не оставив путей к отступлению. Больше всего на свете Дайшо не хочет привязываться к Акааши.</p>
<p>Но запускает неуверенные пальцы в спутанные волосы. </p>
<p>— Есть. Сейчас сварю.</p>
<p>Он застает Акааши на балконе, когда возвращается с чашкой кофе. Тот держит в одной руке какой-то бланк с печатью, а второй поджигает уголок.</p>
<p>Дайшо меняет бланк на кофе, осторожно забирая горящую бумагу, рассматривает то, что еще не успел поглотить огонь. Рецепт на лекарства.</p>
<p>— Зачем? — он опускает листок догорать в пепельницу.</p>
<p>Акааши смотрит внимательно, пожимает плечами.</p>
<p>— Ойкава-сенсей выпишет еще, — отпивает кофе.</p>
<p>Дайшо обдумывает мысль, сомневается, стоит ли спрашивать.</p>
<p>Акааши вопросительно дергает головой, а спустя несколько секунд гляделок фыркает смешливо.</p>
<p>— Да, я лежал у Ойкавы в отделении. Да, с крышей у меня проблемы.</p>
<p>Дайшо поджимает губы, бормочет под нос:</p>
<p>— Я даже ничего не сказал.</p>
<p>— Да ладно, — Акааши отставляет чашку на подоконник, — я был уверен, что Куроо тебе рассказал, когда мы встретились. И до сих пор уверен, что о причинах моей госпитализации он не распространялся.</p>
<p>— Не распространялся.</p>
<p>Акааши кивает, достает сигарету из пачки, задумчиво крутит в пальцах.</p>
<p>— Ты все правильно понимаешь.</p>
<p>— Я молчал, — Дайшо забирает пачку, занимает руки.</p>
<p>Акааши вдруг смеется: хорошо так, просто — Дайшо удивленно приподнимает брови.</p>
<p>— Ты очень громко думаешь.</p>
<p>Дайшо тяжело выдыхает, наклоняет голову, встречаясь взглядом с омутами, в которых по-прежнему <i>ничего</i>.</p>
<p>С адом все было понятнее.</p>
<p>— Зачем?</p>
<p>У самоубийства должен быть повод, если уж на то пошло.</p>
<p>Акааши отворачивается к окну, и его голос, к удивлению Дайшо, звучит <i>почти</i> весело:</p>
<p>— Vivere non necesse.</p>
<p>— Давай вернемся к японскому, — <i>почти</i> сарказм.</p>
<p>Акааши оборачивается с легкой улыбкой:</p>
<p>— Это фразеологический оборот, вторая его часть, не слышал никогда? — Дайшо отрицательно качает головой. — «Navigare necesse est, vivere non necesse». «Плавать мы обязаны, жить не обязаны».</p>
<p>— Мне кажется, ты употребляешь его не в том смысле, в котором оно было сказано изначально.</p>
<p>Акааши фыркает:</p>
<p>— Как и все в современном мире. — Ведет холодными пальцами по голой коже Дайшо, посылая волну колючих мурашек, от яремной впадины вниз, до пояса домашних штанов. — Пойдем внутрь, я замерз.</p>
<p>Дайшо целует его, забираясь ладонями под футболку, спускается ниже, подхватывает под бедра, поднимая. Акааши обнимает его за плечи, скрещивает ноги на пояснице, позволяет отнести себя до кровати, опустить на смятые одеяла.</p>
<p>— Я увидел эти слова впервые еще в университете, когда читал дополнительную литературу по психологии — в одной интересной статье, — продолжает он, переворачиваясь на живот, болтая голыми ногами в воздухе.</p>
<p>— О чем была статья? — Дайшо садится рядом, подгибая под себя ногу, ведет пальцем вдоль его позвоночника, задирая футболку.</p>
<p>— О смерти. Суть в том, что наша психика так устроена, что мы ни под каким предлогом не сможем поверить, что однажды умрем. Даже самый сухой реалист, в глубине души, свято верит на бессознательном уровне в собственное бессмертие, понимаешь.</p>
<p>— Получается, мы сами для себя Боги. — Дайшо упирается рукой в кровать, нависая над ним.</p>
<p>Акааши переворачивается на спину, задумчиво покусывает нижнюю губу.</p>
<p>— Сказка про Иисуса. И про загробную жизнь.</p>
<p>— Бесконечность без начала и конца, — Дайшо убирает с его лба отрастающую челку. — И причем тут твоя смерть?</p>
<p>Акааши давит ему в плечо, меняет их местами, опрокидывая.</p>
<p>— Я каждый день вижу смерть. Прямо так, настоящую, без прикрас — на металлическом столе моей секционной.  Под их неестественно сжатыми веками. В окоченевших пальцах рук. В подвязанных челюстях. В выпотрошенных грудных клетках. — Он нависает, наклоняясь медленно, вбивая каждое слово тупым гвоздем в нутро Дайшо. — Смерть не пахнет формальдегидом, Сугуру, — он говорит это тихо, одними губами, — смерть пахнет абсолютным <i>ничем</i>.</p>
<p>Дайшо тонет в черноте его зрачков, как в отравленном омуте: еще секунда — и начнет задыхаться. Акааши отстраняется, перебрасывает ногу через бедра, усаживаясь сверху, царапает ногтями поджавшийся живот.</p>
<p>— Я просто перестал в нее верить. Или даже нет, не так. Я каждый день видел ее, и она стала обыденностью. Коллегой, — усмехается бесцветно. — Я не перестал в нее верить, нет. Но она больше не вызывала у меня эмоции, страх, панику. Отбери у человека угрозу конечности его жизни, и он перестанет шевелиться.</p>
<p>— И ты решил себя «оживить»? <i>Убив</i>?</p>
<p>Акааши молчит около минуты, закусив изнутри щеку. А потом несколько раз коротко кивает головой:</p>
<p>— Пожалуй, так и было.</p>
<p>Через день звонит Куроо, и Дайшо долго гипнотизирует экран, раздумывая, как теперь общаться с лучшим другом. Он перезванивает сам, как только экран гаснет. Куроо говорит, что улетает на конференцию в Цюрих, что неожиданно освободилось место. Он говорит, что почти сразу после Швейцарии улетит в Италию, на еще одну конференцию, которая — в отличие от первой — запланирована давно — Дайшо помнит. А еще, что останется там на пару недель отдохнуть. Дайшо желает ему безопасных перелетов и хорошего отпуска после всего, Куроо обещает привезти сувенир.</p>
<p>Проходит почти два месяца. В начале февраля Дайшо идет в привычный бар, чтобы, наконец, пропустить по стаканчику с Куроо.</p>
<p>Куроо же, с самым серьезным лицом, вручает ему сувенирную фигурку Девы Марии:</p>
<p>— Она там повсюду, это же Италия, — пожимает он плечами. — Что я еще должен был тебе привезти, «Маргариту»? Или, — понижает голос, похабно поигрывая бровями, — может, горячего молоденького итальянца?</p>
<p>Дайшо давится, смотрит со всем укором, на который только способен, и тянет руку:</p>
<p>— Дай сюда Марию.</p>
<p>Куроо смеется на весь бар, и, вроде как, Дайшо становится наконец легче дышать.</p>
<p>На какое-то время.</p>
<p>— Ты давно видел Акааши?</p>
<p>Куроо, конечно, подходит к неминуемому.</p>
<p>Он отрицательно качает головой, опуская взгляд на кубики льда в стакане.</p>
<p>— С того раза не видел.</p>
<p>Куроо кивает своим мыслям, покусывает губу в размышлениях, отпивает виски.</p>
<p>— Вы переспали тогда, да?</p>
<p>Дайшо чувствует все кубики льда — разом — в своем пищеводе. Врать Куроо нельзя, он слишком его ценит.</p>
<p>Совесть вгрызается в шею от этой мысли.</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>Куроо снова кивает самому себе.</p>
<p>— Я не злюсь. Мы не встречались с ним.</p>
<p>Дайшо отрывает удивленный взгляд от стакана:</p>
<p>— Как так? Вы же были вместе?</p>
<p>— Были, да. Спали несколько раз, виделись через день, а то и чаще. Все так… — Куроо отставляет стакан, дает знак бармену, чтобы тот повторил. — Мы не были связаны обязательствами. Я просто влип в него, как только увидел, у меня не было шансов, — усмехается невесело.</p>
<p>Дайшо винит алкоголь в том, что соображает в разы медленнее.</p>
<p>— А сейчас?</p>
<p>Куроо выдает что-то вроде натянутой улыбки.</p>
<p>— Я не видел его с того дня.</p>
<p>У Дайшо внутри ворочается большое черное нечто. Куроо продолжает:</p>
<p>— Через день после того, как я уехал, мне позвонил Ойкава и сказал, что Акааши снова госпитализировали с очередным срывом. Связи с ним в закрытом отделении не было, да и Тоору не дал бы нам поговорить. — Куроо отпивает из нового стакана. — Так случилось, что он сбежал из больницы через пару дней. Между Цюрихом и Миланом у меня был перерыв в два дня, и я, конечно, пытался его искать. Звонил на его прежнее место работы, где мне сказали, что он неожиданно уволился. Ездил к нему домой, но хозяйка объяснила, что он съехал и не оставил нового адреса.</p>
<p>Куроо выдыхает, вертит стакан в руках, громко шаркая стеклянным донышком по деревянной столешнице.</p>
<p>— А номер телефона, социальные сети?</p>
<p>Он отрицательно качает головой:</p>
<p>— Пусто. Номер недоступен, а в сетях его и не было.</p>
<p>Между ними невидимым туманом повисает тишина. Холодное, неуютное чувство. Как просто человек может исчезнуть, не оставив после себя ничего.</p>
<p>Они расходятся по домам уже к утру. Дайшо малодушно рад, что они все еще друзья, и та ночь не стала, хотя бы для них, фатальной.</p>
<p>Что чувствует Куроо на самом деле, он знать не хочет, чужая душа — потемки, пусть так и остается. Для них обоих.</p>
<p>Акааши поселяется внутри него холодной распирающей пустотой. У Дайшо были свои причины его не искать.</p>
<p>Каждый раз, когда он выходит на балкон выкурить очередную сигарету, его взгляд цепляется за пятнышко гари на стене — от сожженного рецепта, — а в голове тихими голосами, как зацикленная дорожка:</p>
<p>
  <i>«Размышлял, выгонять меня или нет?»</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>«Размышлял».</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>«И как?»</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>«Не знаю».</i>
</p>
<p>Дайшо больше не включает в комнате верхний свет, курит в два раза больше. У его подушки россыпью не скрепленных страниц — лекция Фрейда, та самая, о смерти.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Так что ты надумал? — Акааши прищуривает глаза с мягкой усмешкой. — Выгонять меня или нет.</p>
<p>За окнами густая ночь. Акааши, в одной простыне, стряхивает пепел с сигареты поверх прогоревшего еще днем рецепта. Дайшо делает себе пометку в голове — очистить пепельницу. И оттереть пятно гари со стены.</p>
<p>— Оставайся.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>